His Weakness Side
by VreyaScarletta
Summary: Mayuzumi tak tahu hanya karena satu kesalahan kecil saja mampu membuatnya berada dalam situasi yang membingungkan. Well, meskipun begitu bukan berarti ia tak menyukainya. Karena saat ini, ia bisa melihat sisi lain Akashi Seijuurou yang begitu rapuh./MayuAka Fanfiction/#1stEveFFA/ Request by: VirgoTakao14/Enjoy the story


Hari itu, Mayuzumi tak tahu hanya karena satu kesalahan kecil saja mampu membuatnya berada dalam situasi yang membingungkan. Well, meskipun begitu bukan berarti ia tak menyukainya. Karena saat ini, ia bisa melihat sosok seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang menatapnya tajam dengan mata dwiwarna yang tampak sembab dan memerah itu sembari melakukan _kabe-don_ padanya.

"Jangan kau pikir bisa lolos begitu saja setelah melihat semuanya, Chihiro,"

Well, entah sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan, Mayuzumi sendiri tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

First Event FFA

Request by: Virgo_Takao14

When The Red Captain Crying VreyaScarletta

Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy The Story!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, selayaknya pepatah yang mengatakan tidak ada asap kalau tidak ada api, maka tidak mungkin semua itu bisa terjadi bila tak ada penyebabnya.

Semua ini di mulai sejak berakhirnya _Winter Cup_ dengan tim Seirin sebagai pemenangnya. Tim Rakuzan yang mengecap pahitnya kekalahan hanya bisa pasrah melihat sang rival menerima piala kemenangan yang diidam-idamkan oleh seluruh tim yang mengikuti pertandingan ini.

Tetapi, berbeda dengan rekan-rekan se-timnya yang tampak frustasi akibat kekalahan pertama sepanjang sejarah Rakuzan, Mayuzumi Chihiro sang _power forward_ tim Rakuzan tampak tak peduli akan hal itu. Baginya, bisa menempati peringkat kedua merupakan pencapaian terbesar dalam hidupnya. Lagipula ini tahun terakhirnya di Rakuzan, ia tak punya penyesalan macam apapun lagi setelah ini. Baginya sudah cukup puas bisa bermain sebagai tim reguler.

Tapi tentunya, hal semacam ini tak berlaku bagi rekan se-timnya yang lain. Terutama sang kapten, Akashi Seijuurou. Tentu kekalahan ini akan menjadi pukulan berat baginya. Apalagi ia kalah telak dari mantan rekan se-timnya di Teiko yang dianggap paling lemah dibanding yang lain. Lihat saja, tepat setelah bersalaman dengan si pemain bayangan dari Seirin itu, Akashi terus menunduk hingga upacara penobatan juara _Winter Cup_ selesai. Bahkan ketika semuanya kembali ke ruang ganti pemain Akashi tetap menunduk dan tak berbicara sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya semua telah berganti pakaian dan keluar dari ruang ganti, Akashi masih tetap berada di dalam. Tak ada satupun orang yang berani menegur sang kapten yang bisa dibilang tengah dalam keadaan terpuruk. Bahkan sang pelatih pun tak berani. Mayuzumi sendiri tak peduli akan hal itu dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut setelah selesai berganti.

Tetapi, malang sekali nasib Mayuzumi. Sebab ketika ia hendak menaiki bus yang mengangkut seluruh tim Rakuzan, ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupnya.

 _Light novel_ yang baru saja ia beli tadi pagi tertinggal di loker ruang ganti. Kontan saja Mayuzumi langsung melesat kembali ke dalam stadion. Mana mungkin ia mau meninggalkan begitu saja _light novel_ yang baru dibaca 1 bab olehnya. Tak dihiraukannya suara ketiga _Uncrowned Kings_ yang meneriakinya untuk segera kembali ke bis. Bagi Mayuzumi saat ini yang terpenting adalah _light novel_ nya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk membacanya sampai habis malam ini.

Dan karena itulah, ia kembali ke ruang ganti tersebut dan menemukan pemandangan yang mustahil bisa ia lihat untuk kedua kalinya-- _karena mungkin saja setelah ini dia takkan bisa melihat lagi--._

Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah berurai air mata.

Saat itu, keduanya saling terkejut satu sama lain meskipun tak terlalu kentara ekspresi mereka. Yang satu terkejut akan kehadiran orang lain yang tak disangka-sangka, dan satu lagi terkejut karena melihat sebuah fenomena luar biasa saat ini, yaitu sosok kapten sadis yang angkuh dan tak kenal ampun dan hobi lempar gunting sana-sini tengah menangis saat ini.

Selama beberapa detik keheningan menyelimuti keduanya hingga Mayuzumi akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Aku mau ambil _light novel_ ku," katanya datar dan kemudian berjalan menuju lokernya, melewati Akashi yang tampak mengusap-usap wajah tampannya yang basah oleh air mata.

Setelah pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, ia bergegas pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Tetap berada di sana hanya akan membuat keadaannya semakin canggung. Namun, baru tiga langkah ia meninggalkan lokernya, seseorang menahan tangannya lalu menariknya dengan kasar hingga _light novel_ miliknya terlepas dari genggaman dan kemudian memojokkannya ke dinding. Tentu siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan Akashi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan tersebut.

Dan seperti itulah yang terjadi. Mayuzumi kini tengah berada dalam kungkungan sang kapten Rakuzan. Pemuda bersurai merah yang lebih pendek darinya itu kini tengah menatapnya tajam dengan mata sembab sehabis menangis.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa lolos begitu saja setelah melihat semuanya, Chihiro," ancam Akashi.

 _'Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini,'_ batin Mayuzumi.

"Lalu? Apa kau mau membunuhku dan menyimpan mayatku di loker?" Tanyanya.

"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk," jawab Akashi yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Wah, apa kekalahan pertamamu tadi membuat otakmu rusak dan jadi psikopat gila, kapten?"

CRAP

Sebuah gunting menancap di dinding tepat setelah Mayuzumi selesai bicara. Tentu siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou. Mayuzumi sendiri sempat membatu karena jika tadi ia bergeser sedikit saja, sudah pasti gunting tersebut akan menancap di telinganya.

"Tutup mulutmu jika kau tak ingin gunting itu merobeknya," ancam Akashi sekali lagi. Kali ini ia bahkan terlihat sangat bernafsu untuk benar-benar merobek mulut senpainya.

"Tutup mulut pun aku tetap akan mati kan?" Jawab Mayuzumi yang entah bagaimana masih terlihat santai setelah diancam gunting.

"Ah, kau benar,"

 _Speechless_. Mayuzumi tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kaptennya ini sepertinya memang sudah gila, pikirnya.

"Apa segawat itu jika seseorang melihatmu menangis?" Tanya Mayuzumi. Tentu yang dilakukan Akashi ini terlalu berlebihan menurutnya.

"Akan gawat jika sampai hal ini tersebar dan dimanfaatkan orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab untuk menekanku. Sebelum itu terjadi, sumber masalahnya harus 'dibereskan' dulu," jawabnya santai.

"Bukankah lebih gawat lagi jika rumor kau membunuh rekan se-timmu dan menyimpan mayatnya di loker tersebar?"

"Soal itu aku bisa menyuap pihak -pihak yang terlibat untuk tutup mulut, jika tidak berhasil aku bisa mengancam mereka dengan 'orang-orang'ku,"

 _'Otak kriminal,'_ batin Mayuzumi, miris.

"Kau berpikir terlalu jauh, lagipula apa yang akan didapat dari menyebarkan info bahwa kau menangis di ruang ganti setelah kalah dari mantan rekan se-timmu?"

Ingin rasanya Akashi menancapkan guntingnya lagi tepat ke wajah sialan Mayuzumi lalu merobek mulut pedasnya itu, tapi sayangnya ia hanya punya satu gunting, sementara gunting yang ia tancapkan di dinding tidak setajam itu.

"Kepuasan melihat saat-saat kejatuhanku," jawab Akashi mantap, "bukankah itu yang kau rasakan tadi saat melihatku dalam kondisi seperti itu?"

Mayuzumi tertegun mendengar perkataan Akashi. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian ia tersenyum miring.

"Ah kau benar. Tentu aku sangat puas bisa melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang MENANGIS karena kekalahannya. Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku saat pertandingan tadi, tentu tak ada hal lain yang lebih membahagiakan daripada melihatmu yang begitu lemah dan menangis seperti bocah,"

"AP-"

"Tapi..." tangan Akashi yang hendak meraih gunting ditahan oleh Mayuzumi. "Bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Kau yang lemah begini malah membuatku takut. Seperti bukan dirimu saja,"

Perkataan Mayuzumi membuat Akashi tertegun. Tak menyangka kata-kata semacam itu akan keluar dari seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro. Tetapi pemuda bersurai merah itu lebih tak menyangka lagi akan aksi yang dilakukan Mayuzumi selanjutnya.

Tangannya yang entah bagaimana terasa dingin mengusap perlahan pucuk kepala Akashi yang tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Mayuzumi padanya. Hanyut akan suasana, perlahan ia dekatkan kepala merah milik sang kapten ke dada bidangnya sementara tangan yang sebelumnya mencengkeram erat tangan Akashi mendekap tubuh yang tampak kokoh namun sebenarnya rapuh itu. Memberikan kehangatan yang menenangkan sang kapten yang tengah terpuruk.

"Karena itu..." bisiknya lirih.

"Kembalilah jadi bocah angkuh seperti sebelumnya, Seijuurou,"

*

 **A/N:**

Konnichiwa! fyuuh akhirnya selesai juga fanfic first event ini. Ini pertama kalinya ku bikin fanfic MayuAka, kuharap ini ga mengecewakan para MayuAka shipper. Maaf juga kalau mereka berdua jadi ooc.

Yosh, kore de owari ni shimashou!

Jangan lupa review ya -

Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"KALIAN KEMANA SAJA DARI TADI?!"

Suara bentakan sang pelatih Rakuzan begitu menggelegar hingga terdengar sampai luar bis. Tentu bisa ditebak siapa yang tengah ia bentak saat ini.

Yeah, Mayuzumi dan Akashi yang baru masuk ke bis disemprot habis-habisan oleh sang pelatih karena membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama.

"Jika aku tak ingat kau Akashi, aku pasti sudah meminta supir bus untuk langsung pergi," jelas sang pelatih yang tampak frustasi.

 _'Jadi kalau tidak ada Akashi aku akan ditinggal gitu?'_ batin Mayuzumi miris.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali tadi?!" tanya sang pelatih yang dijawab Mayuzumi dengan santai.

"Itu karena tadi Akashi mena-"

BUGH

Sebuah sikutan didapat Mayuzumi tepat di ulu hatinya. Sudah jelas pelakunya adalah si Kapten Sadis, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Bisa kau tutup mulut saja, Chihiro?" ujar Akashi. Senyum palsu ia tunjukkan pada Mayuzumi yang entah bagaimana terasa mengerikan bagi pemuda yang tegah merintih kesakitan itu.

"Memangnya siapa kau berani memerintahku seperti itu?" balas Mayuzumi.

 _'Aa, Mayuzumi cari mati,'_ batin semua yang ada di dalam bis tersebut.

Akashi tersenyum, "Aku kaptenmu, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Perintahku absolut dan kau tak punya hak untuk mengelak."

Mayuzumi terdiam mendengar kalimat khas yang selalu diucapkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Hee, sudah kembali seperti semula rupanya..." gumamnya lirih.

"Kalau begitu terserah kau saja, kapten," ujarnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Akashi yang tengah berbicara dengan pelatih dan duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Hei, terima kasih sudah mengembalikan Sei-chan seperti semula,"

Sebuah suara berhasil mengejutkan Mayuzumi. diliriknya si sumber suara yang rupanya Mibuchi Reo, salah satu tangan kanan sekaligus pemuja si kapten sadis yang kini tengah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sei-chan terlihat sangat terpuruk tadi setelah pertandingan, tapi sekarang dia sudah seperti Sei-chan yang biasanya, apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada Sei-chan?" tanyanya pada Mayuzumi. Yang ditanya tmtampak tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Mana ku tahu, aku hanya mengambil kembali _light novel_ ku,"

 _'Dan mempraktekan isinya,'_

Ah, omong-omong, di mana _light novel_ Mayuzumi?

 **OWARI**


End file.
